


Lights, camera, action!

by tommyingot



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Guilt, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex, man idek at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyingot/pseuds/tommyingot
Summary: mmmm tnt sex yes top tubbo??? mmmmm
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 305





	Lights, camera, action!

**Author's Note:**

> reminder: antis, there's no point in commenting. i dont plan on stopping anytime soon.
> 
> not proofread, i also hate this (along with every other piece of my writing but who cares) so its probably really shitty.
> 
> thanks alex for helping me LALAK (if u wntbme to add @ lemme know) uhm my @ is tommyingot on twitter, i post shit there so ig u could just stare at that. antis hmu ily guys 🥳🥳🥳🥳

(not proofread cause im a lazy btich)

today was going to be rather exciting, in many ways.

Tommy and Toby were meeting up again, and the two of them were absolutely buzzing with excitement. Barely keeping it in as anticipation built up until Tommy arrived.

And finally, a car door was slammed shut by a familiar blonde with his lanky frame as he knocked on Toby's household door.

Thankfully, Tommy was greeted by the joyful face of the short brunette. He'd much prefer to not get dragged into a long conversation with his parents, in which Tubbo would have to pull him from.

\---

The day went just like that, laughs and giggles fluttering about, much excitement and joy bouncing within the insides of the two boys' heart.

It was great. And now Tommy was sat on Toby's bed, speaking to his phone, which were soon to be viewers. 

But Toby had an ever growing burning sensation wavering about in his lower regions.

This wasn't good. Or perhaps it was? Depending on the outcome, maybe it were to be.

So, without further ado, he subtly hinted to his little problem. Squeezing Tommy's thighs ever so often, slowly hiking the boys' shorts up. Rubbing his thighs.. Just.. Normal things.

Yeah, normal..

When it finally clicked in Tommy's mind like a miniature light bulb, he froze. He felt like a deer struck still by the blaring brightness of headlights.

Toby wanted to.. Well.. That? In all honesty, he was absolutely in. Not a chance he'd miss— with the one fault. The brunette's parents were home.

"Err, Toby? Whatcha— Whatcha doing there bud?"

And Toby was at the point where he had to fight against every fibre in his body that wanted to fucking pound Tommy into next week. 

Words were too confusing to translate what he wanted, though. So, he went for the cliché kiss that would either A) ruin their friendship or B) change it for the better.

Thank fuck Tommy reciprocated almost instantly, eagerly moving his lips against Toby's. The sweet flavour of cherry (how iconic) of Toby clashed with his own bland lips.

It felt amazing, eliciting a quiet whine deep from Tommy. 

And fuck if that certainly did flick something in Toby that made him want more, to be greedy.

The phone in Tommy's hand gained his interest, he continued to kiss the blonde, watching through the phone's screen. So, when Tommy went to turn off the recording item, the shorter boy slowly guided the hand up to his own cheek.

"I want to watch this back.." He whispered, keeping their lips oh so very close together. But there was a sudden stiffness from Tommy that made him know he did or said something wrong. "..If you want to?" He added, confusion laced throughout his words.

"I-I don't know about recording it.. What if it gets leaked accidentally o-or.. Well y'know.." Tommy said with an uncertain tone, bringing his hands to his shoulders, almost hiding himself.

"It won't get leaked, Tommy—"

"But what if it does?"

"Tommy."

"Toby."

Then, a harsh silence, Tommy peered up to Toby, who had his hands planted on the blonde's cheek.

"Is there a different reason, Tom?"

Tommy nodded, shifting a bit to cover himself up more, almost as though he were ashamed of his body.

Oh.

"Oh." Tubbo hummed, looking at a sheepish Tommy. "Tommy, hey, look at me."

And he did, an unsure glint in his eyes. "You're stunning— tommy. don't be ashamed of your body infront of me. you know I won't judge you for.. well, you." Toby said, smiling softly as he rubbed circles into the younger's waist

Tommy, although cautiously, nodded his head. Of course he trusted Toby, he trusted him with his entire existence. He just.. Fuck, he doesn't even know.

The brunette smiled softly, pushing some of Tommy's hair out of his face and slowly kissing Tommy. A lot more passive in contrast to earlier. The blonde was absolutely horrible at kissing, and that was what made it so good. Toby was— well he was amateur. He'd had a few girlfriends before now, but none of them fed the fire that lurked deep in his stomach quite how Tommy did.

The kiss was passionate, a hint of primal urge almost tore through but Toby kept composed. He didn't want to scare Tommy off yet, better yet, he didn't want to at all.

The blonde was quite shy with his movements, his lips barely even parted. Toby slipped onto Tommy's lap, guiding his hand so the camera was aimed down to their crotches. Slowly, he started grinding down, feasting on every whimper and whine from the taller boy. 

The shorter boy started kissing along his cheeks and neck, peppering him with love as he whispered sweet praises. 'Beautiful', 'handsome', 'pretty'. But most of them fell death on Tommy's ears, he still couldn't rid the nagging on the back of his mind telling him that Toby was purely telling him these things so he could get his dick wet. He felt guilty for thinking such things, because he knew Toby wasn't like that..

So he dismissed them, put them to the pit of his head where they wouldn't disrupt him. He wanted this, he wanted Toby— more than anything, and he wouldn't let a little paranoia get to him.

Soon enough Tommy was practically begging for more just by his actions. His hands were shaky and clawing at Toby's clothes. To which he complied, tearing off their clothes slowly peace by peace til they were left in nothing but the sweet moment.

They were bare to the bone, nothing to hide, nothing they should hide. They both wanted this, to an almost painful degree. 

Tommy smiled, the sun coating his face in beautiful rays of yellow. Toby smiled back, pushing Tommy onto his back with a careful precision, making sure he didn't scuff the younger anywhere.

Slowly, he started to suck into Tommy's pure skin, down his chest, his waist stomach. Small bites and nips drew hitches of air from the boy under him.

Tommy was sensitive to almost any touch, which truly enlightened Toby. 

Oh how he longed to absolutely wreck Tommy. Oh wait! He's about to.

Toby kept his actions up, right until he reached Tommy's hard on. At this point he was panting, his hot breath causing Tommy's dick to twitch, ready for anything.

"Please. Pleasepleasepleaseeee," Tommy whined, huffing and continuing to beg. "Toby please, please I nee—"

Tommy was cut short when the older of the two licked a stripe up his dick, slowly pointing at the camera with his eyes in the means of getting it to point towards him.

Tommy followed his orders, writhing as Toby continued to suck his dick, wet slurping noises bouncing around within his head. It sounded so dirty but he loved it.

Sadly, the pleasure came to a stop when Toby popped off. "Hey bub, could you grab me the lube? Second draw from the top." And his tone was so soft, like he wasn't completely nude and about to.. well you get the idea.

After a second of realising he was being talked to, Tommy reached over and grabbed the small bottle and handed it down.

Toby snatched it, eagerly squirting it onto his fingers and warming it up, spreading it around his hand generously. He gave Tommy one last, questioning look, asking if he was comeplete A-Okay with the situation, to which Tommy gave a nod.

The blonde gripped the bed sheets as a singular finger pressed in, he quietly hissed, twitching as it slowly slid in and out.

The feeling was unfamiliar to him, he was walking into new territory, and he was yet to know if he liked it.

"Wait, wait, waitwaitwait—" The abrupt string of 'wait's caught Toby's attention, he immediately pulled the finger out and looked up to Tommy.

"Sorry was I going too fast? Shit I'm so sorry—" He leant up to lend a forgiving kiss. Tommy only shook his head, catching his increasingly fast breath.

"No, no I just— Do we have a ermm.. A code word? Or something— just so you know when i wanna time out.. Or even when you wanna time out!" He blurted, each word slurring together as he felt his paranoia reaching again. It clawed at his brain. 'youre being annoying. stop it'

"Oh, no we don't.. Uhm lets just use the fucking uhhh.. Traffic light things, y'know what those are?" The brunette questioned.

"Of course I know what traffic lights are, dickhead." Tommy scoffed, obviously not know what Toby was talking about.

"Not— Not those traffic lights," He chuckled, but proceeded. "No it's like uhm. Say I was doing something that made you uncomfortable you say 'red' for me to stop, 'yellow' to time out and green is, well, for go." 

The stillness of the room was ruined when Tommy let out a "ooohhhhh, ok! green then."

Toby smiled, shaking his head as he continued to where they left off.

Without much time being wasted till Tommy's parents would come pick him up, Toby had finished opening him up. 

First, he slathered his dick in a coat of lubricant, stroking himself a good few times to rid of that painful strain. Then, he lined up, just slowly pushing his tip to Tommy. And lastly, he pushed in as Tommy gripped his hand in a bone breaking hold. 

It felt.. weird, to say the least. Obviously it would, he wasn't suprised. So the elder stilled, waiting for the ok to go ahead and thrust, which he got only minutes after.

And he was more than willing to take his time with Tommy. What he wasn't expecting was for the blonde to be asking for more within a matter of minutes. 

Of course he did so, hell, he even took matters into his own hands and set the phone up so it had an amazing view at where the two joined. 

"Mmh- Ah, Toby— Toby please, pleasepleaseplease faster..faster harder pleassee-" Tommy's words were drawn out with a need to feel more. 

He wanted more? So he got more. Toby gripped the thin waist of Tommy and started ramming into the boy at an almost brutal pace, the sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the room.

Who cares if his parents hear, at least they'll know their son is having a good time. 

He almost laughed at that thought, but didn't want to ruin the moment.

With every blow at Tommy he was pressing directly against his prostate. Hell was it a good feeling being so enveloped in his best friend..Maybe more? Hopefully.

Tommy was quivering under ever touch, every thrust, every sweet praise, everything. It was all so new to him, yet so good. 

"'M gonna cum— Toby Toby, I'm going to cum please, please don't stop." Tommy's hands wandered along everywhere, not knowing where to be. He settled for gripping the bed sheets 'til his knuckles turned white.

"Cum for me, baby- come on, do it." Toby whispered, watching as Tommy drooled onto himself. His eyes were glazed over with the beginning of tears, his body red and flushed.

It sure was a sight.

Tommy came with a long, drawn out whine. 

But Toby kept going, he wasn't done yet. No, no he wasn't. His relentless pace had Tommy squirming with overstimulation, the pleasure being too much.

"Toby— How- how much longer..Mmhh, it's so-so much.." The boy hiccuped through laboured breathing, the camera catching his eye. He watched The brunette slip in and out of himself, the sight being just enough to push him over the edge. 

"I'm not done yet, Tom-"

"Yellow. Yellow." 

Toby came to a quick halt, pulling out. "Hey, what happened bub?" His sincere voice had Tommy wanting to sob. 

Fuck, he shouldn't have said anything. 

And there it is again, that shallow worry squirmed itself up and into the heavy air. The tears pushing their way past the barrier of Tommy's eye's and down his cheek were enough for Toby to shuffle over and sit next to him, brushing the sweaty hair from his forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry I shouldn't have said anything.. Keep- keep going." 

"No. No I won't, you don't want to." The shorter boy hushed him, stopping the recording and kissing him softly. "I'm not going to pressure you. I'll just.. go finish elsewhere, you just get dressed, alright hun?"

And yet, Tommy, being his stubborn self, shook his head. "No, please don't leave..I could.. Help you in other ways?"

How could Toby refuse him? With those big blue eyes, although bloodshot, he was still breath taking.

"If you insist." 

—

Now, the two lay hugging eachother, completely clothed and basking in the orgasmic after glow.

"Hey Toby?"

"Hey Tommy."

"I love you."

And it may have been reaching to say it so early. But alas,

"I love you too."


End file.
